


A Little Longer

by SydAce



Series: Final Fantasy VII Oneshots/Drabbles/Short Series [25]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Comfort, Cuddle, Cuddles, Fluff, Night, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24311854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydAce/pseuds/SydAce
Summary: Sephiroth joins you on the patio after a long day.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Reader
Series: Final Fantasy VII Oneshots/Drabbles/Short Series [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751617
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	A Little Longer

You were sitting outside on the cement of your patio. Staring up at the starless night sky, you watched the few stray clouds pass through. There was too much smog and light pollution for you to see any stars but the stray helicopter flying by, mimicking a star.

The door to the apartment opened and then shut. You glanced over with a soft smile but frowned almost immediately. His head was bowed down. When he walked, his feet dragged him across the floor towards you. They didn’t lift like they normally did.

“Sephiroth?” you questioned and moved to stand up. He held a hand up, signaling you to stop and stay where you were. He sat behind you and pulled you into his lap. His arms wrapped around you and he buried his face in your hair.

“I don’t want to talk right now,” he muttered. His arms squeezed you tightly against him. “I just want to sit here.”

“Okay,” you assured him and leaned back into his chest. You could feel his breaths brush against the back of your neck. His warmth radiated off of him and guarded you against the chilly night. Every now and then, he would give you a small squeeze. All of it let you know that he was still alive.

You closed your eyes. The familiar lull of sleep was becoming tempting, but you forced yourself to stay awake in case Sephiroth did decide he wanted to talk. So instead, you busied yourself with curling your fingers through the long strands of hair that hung from his head.

“I love you,” he murmured quietly, almost as if he were afraid.

“I know. I love you, too.” You turned your head just enough to peck his cheek. “Are you ready to go back inside?”

His arms squeezed you once more. “Just a little bit longer.”


End file.
